


Sweet Hibiscus Tea

by daisuwuke



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Crushes, FUCK IT HURT SM MAN, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Insecure Kyan Reki, Isolation, M/M, Out of Character, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Hibiscus Tea - Freeform, Sweet Hibiscus Tea - Penelope Scott, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, They're healing :'), basically episode 7 spoilers, fluff at the end, i'm headcanoning everything after ep 7 stfu, i've been replaying this song sm and it just fits reki, if not soulmates why red and blue :(, ik this doesnt seem like healing after ep 7 but trust me :), mostly focused on reki, post episode 7, the feeling of being left behind is written all over this fic :D, the lack of communication is high, they basically broke up omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: "Here's the thing, I can't do anything right.Try as I absolutely, totally might.."-The split pair hadn't heard of each other in days yet, what was the point? Reki had been left behind all over again. Completely alone. He did his best, isn't that what really mattered? Perhaps it didn't to Langa anymore, he didn't even seem to notice..
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 51





	Sweet Hibiscus Tea

**Author's Note:**

> hi, angst wow long time no see  
> the first angsty thing i've written for ao3 omgomg  
> i can't promise it's 100% like other stuff i've written just cause i don't want reki's situation to come across as if he's childish or plainly not trying cause i geniunely struggle with the fear of being abandoned but to display it in a way that doesn't seem self centered and shit is kinda hard cause i can't explain it well but i will try!!  
> also if ur a reki hater because of the way he's acting, fuck u!!!!!! :) gtfo thanks xoxo!!  
> also pls listen to sweet hibiscus tea pls its so good ok bye <3

The split pair hadn't heard of each other in days yet, what was the point? Reki had been left behind all over again. Completely alone. He did his best, isn't that what really mattered? Perhaps it didn't to Langa anymore, he didn't even seem to notice. The week dragged on and it seemed like they purposely avoided each other; skating down different hills toward school, never meeting eyes, sitting farther away and finding different paths to get home. It’s like they never happened .. ever.

Yet those videos on Reki’s phone never moved. Never deleted, never messed with. Even though Reki should’ve hated them, hated his skateboard, hated ..  _ Langa..  _ He just couldn’t. It would be petty if he was. He just hated this feeling. The endless fights in his mind wondering if he could continue or not. Wondering over and over;  _ Did Langa already forget me?  _ or  _ Am I really that replaceable?  _ and ends up in  **I am forgettable. My efforts never mattered.** He was the one who taught Langa in the first place. He was always the one Langa turned to and smiled at, always exclaiming “Did you see that, Reki?” or “That was awesome!” and now?

_ Langa didn’t need him. _

He had broken a promise more than once, the one that meant the most to Reki and now he still wanted to do it? It didn’t add up, his concerns didn’t matter to him at all. Langa always seemed to hit the places he never did, he became the things Reki wanted to be and he couldn’t come even as close no matter how much he practiced.  _ Was practice truly the only thing he was missing? _

He overthought all this and yet, he’d still end up watching those short little videos of Langa and him skating. Everytime, he’d see something he missed the last time like the way Langa’s hair looked almost sliver in that sunset light and how his fists clenched a little before he attempted a trick or how his eyes absolutely  _ lit up _ when he looked to Reki for praise. Now Reki ends each night with the same questions:  _..what happened to us? Why aren’t we the same as before? What went wrong? _

Now a week without them talking and Reki was ready to go insane. He was practically rotting in his bedroom, watching those videos for the thousandth time when a tap on his window broke the quiet static from his phone. Looking up from his phone, he thought perhaps it was just an animal outside or a bird but upon hearing it again, he couldn’t ignore it. He sluggishly got up from his bed to inspect it just to see the last blue haired boy he wanted to see. Eye rolling with the last of his energy, he began to pull his curtains forward to block out the view of the teen before the tapping became more annoying as Langa mouthed something like he seemed adamant about coming inside. Reki groaned to himself, silently contemplating the end process of it all but in the end, no matter how much he wanted to believe he hated Langa- he couldn’t push him away without hearing his excuses. Roughly pushing the curtains aside, he unlocks the window just to push the panel to the side, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“Talk? Finally? After all those times you avoided me? What could possibly be your excuses now, Langa?” Reki demanded, practically staring daggers on the teens.

“I.. don’t have any excuses. Especially for the way I left you behind like that all those times.” Langa mumbled. After all those times they avoided eyes or even any contact, Langa was trying his hardest to maintain eye contact with him. “It took so long mostly cause I didn’t want to bother you with half assed apologies. I just wanted to understand you more, understand what kept us so far apart so I thought of talking to other people around here who knew you way more than I ever have. It would seem pathetic of me to beg you to talk to me.”

Reiki was practically speechless. He knew Langa wasn’t the most expressive person. He was blunt and oblivious- he didn’t expect Langa to understand this feeling of dread with abandonment. He was just trying his best to understand Reki and he couldn’t fault him too much. 

“Can we still talk?” Langa asked finally, looking almost hopeful at Reki. Without much to do, Reiki reluctantly lets him in. “Can’t I just go through the front door?” 

Reiki stared back at him with a dead glare, “I’m still 50% mad at you so deal with it for now.” he mumbled and that’s all Langa complained about before he climbed through the window with major struggle before he somehow made it in. Reki sat down on the bed again with his back against the wall. 

Neither of them said something for a while before Langa mutters, “I’m sorry. I .. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to our promise and that I left you behind. A - and I’m sorry everything changed so fast. I suppose I wasn’t acting like a friend at all.” 

“Me neither.. I should be happy for you and be supportive but I let this all get to me like a little brat.” Reki laughs painfully, combing his flat hair with his fingers. Langa worked to get where he is- perhaps he was just being a jealous and petty bitch. The weight on the bed shifts to Langa kneeling right in front of Reki, his hands holding Reki’s so gently. His fingertips seemed to caress every little scar and scrap across his palms. His jewel-like eyes met Langa’s, they look so pretty even on the edge of crying. Reki’s face could always look so pretty even tattered with bandages, scars and eyebags. 

“ _ Never say that _ . You have talent, Reki. You taught me everything- the complete basics of skateboarding and I admit that I just .. used that. I didn’t think of how you felt because you always seemed alright but .. you weren’t. It ached me to be away from you but I couldn’t talk to you till I understood. I want us to the perfect match we were- I missed that too but I was too blind to see that.” Langa squeezed Reki’s hands from time to time and at the end of it all, they both had tears welding up in their eyes. “You’re incredible in fact, Reki. You’ve been working so hard on skateboarding like I did with snowboarding and it just.. blew me away. I want to know you, to understand you until you know I’m never leaving.” 

Reki felt absolutely touched by such words. He wasn’t sure if he could fully forgive Langa right now but he couldn’t help a smile curving his lips. “That’s a promise you can’t break,  _ ever.  _ Capiche?” As to humor them both, Reki held up his pinky which Langa took with full excitement.

“Capiche. I wanna practice together, like old times..” 

Reki’s face softens as he leans against Langa’s chest. “Me too, we should head down to the park tomorrow..”

Langa was shocked so suddenly from the response and the precious redhead laying against his chest, “R - really?”

Reki grinned up at him with a solid, happy response, “Really. You’re my partner after all.”

Langa couldn’t suppress his blush no matter how hard he tried, it only got worse with the mutter of, 

“And you’re mine ..”

**Author's Note:**

> they're not dating in this or like actually romantically break up but they do be having crushes and reki likes to flirt :)  
> i dont want it to seem like his apology swept all their problems under the carpet they're just healing and trying to understand each other i promise, reki hasn't fully forgiven him yet:')<3  
> not my last of fic of them i promise i'm actually making an actual fluff scenario of them rn that's set during the first few episodes so be on the lookout for that!!!! :)


End file.
